Love is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It!
by CORNDOG1
Summary: Up comming angst! Someone new appears, does she have something to do with an upcomming battle between two gigantic forces? Dib should know, she's his girlfriend. FLUFF. Z/G n D/? NO SLASH ... Chapter Ten up! R+R please!
1. Hi Skool No Fun...

Note: No, little stinkbeasts, I am not the Great Jhonen Vasquez, and will never be!!! Hahahaha!! Well, just remember that I have nooooo connection whhhaaaaatsoever with nick…(hideous earth broadcaster!!!), Viacom, and Jhonen V.  
  
1  
  
2 Italics – thoughts or exageration.  
  
3  
  
4 Love Is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It…  
  
By: SACHI (jus my pen name…)  
  
  
  
4.1 Chapter One  
  
  
  
Monday.  
  
Dib awoke in his four-poster. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yanked the covers off his legs. He shivered.  
  
He really, really, really, did NOT want to get up today.  
  
He placed his feet on the floor, but then pulled them back up. The floor was freezing.  
  
"Good God." He sighed.  
  
"Dad really needs to turn on the heat. It's almost December!"  
  
Dib finally got the strenghth to jump on the floor to the carpeted hallway.  
  
4.2 Why did MY bedroom have to be the one with the hard wood floors???  
  
On his way to the bathroom he stubbed his toe on the doorframe, causing him to yelp.  
  
When he looked into the mirror he saw what looked like a human with hair that seemed it had just been cut with a weed-wacker.  
  
"Awww.. this isn't a good day…" Dib said to himself, rumaging for some hair gel. "It'll be even worse if Gaz ate all the cereal."  
  
After getting his hair straight and getting dressed, he trudged downstairs to find Gaz at the table.  
  
"O, Dib. I ate the last of your cereal. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Dib placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Mind????!!!Oh, no I don't MIND!!!!"  
  
With that, Dib grabbed his trench coat and stormed out the door.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Gaz shook her head and went back to her cereal.  
  
Dib trudged down the street towards the Hi Skool. He was 16 and had better things to do than argue with his sister.  
  
He didn't feel like walking, either. Driver's Ed was almost over and soon he would have his permit. Aulthough he had no one to acompany him, so he couldn't use it anyway. It would be the big ticket when he got his liscence. That way he could drive away from this horrible town and live somewhere else more…appealing.  
  
When he got to the lobby he veered away from the popular people, like the cheerleaders and the football players flirting with the cheerleaders. One guy had his arm around a cheerleader's waist, talking about how the season was ending.  
  
Dib's stomache growled. He decided to run to the cafeteria before class to buy some Pop-Tarts. On his way out, he bumped into Angus Storch. He was the football player with the cheerleader.  
  
"Hey, man! Watch where your goin' dork!"  
  
Dib hated being called that. Just another reason he wanted to get away from here.  
  
Angus walked on, but then stopped when he noticed he didn't have enough money.  
  
"Hey, you," he said, walking up to Dib, flattening him up against the wall, "Have any cash?"  
  
Dib shook his head slightly and gulped.  
  
"I bet you do!" growled Angus, grabbing Dib by the shoulder.  
  
All of a sudden, a figure appeared next to the preppy football player.  
  
"The pitiful human really isn't worth much, you know." Zim exclaimed, right before he punched him in the face.  
  
Angus doubled over and allowed Dib and Zim to escape. When they got to the biology classroom, they stopped and caught their breath.  
  
"Just one question…" asked Dib after he calmed and stood up. Zim's eyebrow raised.  
  
"If I'm not worth much, how come you stood up for me?"  
  
Zim seemed to think. "I dunno. I was just bored. My life would have been irratating if I had to scoop you in a plastic cup thingy."  
  
"Mine would be too, if I looked like what I'm imagining ; I'd look a lot like the food they serve here."  
  
"Filth."  
  
"So anyways….thanks…"  
  
Zim seemed a little surprised.  
  
"Uhh…don't mention it, Earthstink."  
  
4.3 Same old Zim…  
  
********************************************  
  
Noooo….it's not slashy….lol. Thanks beforehand for the reveiews…if I get any.lol!! psyco bunny!!!aaiiiiiii!!! NE ways, theres more to come, I hope you like it so far! Im working this summer, but I hope to get more done. Lol. 2nd chapter should be up soon. 2 days left of skool!!!yay!! Dib's mystery girl will have a soon appearance!!!YAY!!!more YAY's!! 


	2. Why Does She Like Me Again?

Note: No, little stinkbeasts, I am not the Great Jhonen Vasquez, and will never be!!! Hahahaha!! Well, just remember that I have nooooo connection whhhaaaaatsoever with nick…(hideous earth broadcaster!!!), Viacom, and Jhonen V.  
  
1  
  
2 Italics – thoughts or exaggeration.  
  
3  
  
4 Love Is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It…  
  
By: SACHI (jus my pen name…)  
  
  
  
4.1 Chapter Two  
  
  
  
When Dib got to his seat in first period, he dropped his bookbag and slumped in the chair.  
  
"I'm so happy! I know I failed the test! That's so cool!!" Said Melvin who had a huge grin on his face. I mean, big to the point where you can't SEE his face. He was one of those people who are TOO positive.  
  
Dib sighed and turned, disgusted. He turned the other way to see a couple making out in the corner. He stretched out his arms and laid his head on top of them, thinking.  
  
That's when it hit him.  
  
He was going to die alone. He was going to live a horrible life. Then die alone.  
  
It was bad enough that he was a geek, but he was like his own little species. There seemed to be no one like him on the Earth. He figured he no point in even living. There wasn't anything HERE. He hadn't caught Zim, his father hasn't spoken a word to him in months, and his sister…well, his sister hadn't really either. Other than, "Pass the remote," and, "I ate the last of your cereal, hope you don't mind."  
  
Even suicide had crossed his mind before.  
  
Dib decided to skip skool.  
  
But in the end he was caught anyway, considering he'd never skipped in his life, and ended up in the office.  
  
"You know this will be on your permanent record." Said the attendant, prissily. ( Is that a word?)  
  
Dib just sighed. "Whatever."  
  
She told him that his father was going to send someone to come and pick him up to take him home. He was to wait outside in the lobby until they, or it, came to get him.  
  
He trudged out of the office and started down the hallway. He went to round a corner then BAM!!!!! He ran into someone. A someone a little shorter than he.  
  
They both landed on the hard flooring with a crack.  
  
"Ouch…" reflected Dib as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, not looking at who he had collided with.  
  
"I'm O.K…." waved a feminine voice from across Dib.  
  
He looked up and saw a girl about his age with gleaming blue hair with black tips. Her eyes were blue and she had lip gloss on. She had a tight long-sleeve shirt on with a t-shirt over it. He thought the shirt said something like, "Sanity is bad" on it. Her jeans were tight at the hips and baggy on the bottom. She had sandals on, even thought it was in the middle of November. He didn't recognize her, but he knew she was beautiful.  
  
"Sorry…."exclaimed Dib, getting up and brushing off his trench coat.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I was in a rush to get to class." She explained.  
  
"Don't you think you're a little late?" He asked.  
  
"Well, this is my first day here. My names Sibyl. You are?" She asked, holding out her hand.  
  
"Dib." He smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
She blushed, and removed a strand of hair from her face. Dib blushed, too, and moved his eyes to a spot on the wall.  
  
"You might want to go, the teachers here are all grumpy in the morning…" He told her.  
  
"Well…Dib, yea, I better be going. Maybe I'll see you around." She said, pulling up her backpack and turning.  
  
"Maybe we will…" sighed Dib, almost under his breath. He couldn't believe he just had a conversation with a girl that pretty and she didn't shrug him off.  
  
What Sibyl didn't realize was that she had just saved Dib Membrane's life.  
  
Dib's day was taking a nice, but twisted turn.  
  
Nice…but twisted.  
  
  
  
Hey hey hey! It's me!!! I kno…it was a short chapter. But I hope to have more up soon!!!! Lol. Thanks to horomones, Dib is alive and kicking, lol. Please review, n thanks to anyone who might have possibly even read this yet! Lol. I LIKE CORNDOGS!!!! Corn dogs will have a nice part in this story. Lol. Bwahahahaha! NE ways!! Yea…I made up Sybil…dur…There's more to come soon. N LOTZ o fluffiness l8er!!! O yea!! Advice IS ACCEPTED!!! 


	3. Would That Be A Date?

Note: Awww…you all kno I don't own anything! Except for Sibyl n some other characters you may notice. Lol. I LOVE CORNDOGS!!!!lol. please, R+R!!! Naw, I ain't Jhonen V! You all knew dat too! NE ways, on wit da story!!!  
  
Italics = thoughts or exageration.  
  
1 Love is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It…  
  
By: SACHI (jus my pen name u all..)  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Three  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Dib's encounter with the new girl and he only saw her in the hallway once, and didn't have the guts to talk to her. This was because she was surrounded by friends. Friends. Dib had none, and yet she had only been here a week and shes made plenty.  
  
1.2 What's wrong with me?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tuesday.  
  
Finally, the last day of Driver's Ed! On Thursday I take the test and get my liscence. Thank God it's almost over. Soon I'll be able to drive out of here.  
  
But then he remembered.  
  
Sibyl.  
  
On the way toward Driver's Ed, he ran into her. Well, more like slammed into her. Dib almost dropped his books, and Sibyl DID drop hers, so Dib picked them up for her.  
  
"Thanks." She said, smiling.  
  
"You probibly don't even remember me." Dib sighed.  
  
"Yea, I do." She responded quickly.  
  
Dib's heart lunged.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah…I remember your coat. And your hair. How do you keep it like that?" She questioned.  
  
"Lots and lots of hair gel." He said, poking at his hair.  
  
Sibyl chuckled.  
  
"And your coat, it's really neat."  
  
"Yea, I bought my first one with my allowance when I was six. Then I kept buying them cause' I love them so much." Dib explained.  
  
She laughed again.  
  
"Say…where do you live?" Dib asked out of thin air.  
  
"Um…why?"  
  
"No! I'm not a stalker or anything. I just wanted to know if I could walk you home this afternoon. That is, if you live close enough. I mean, most of the students here walk." He blushed.  
  
"Oh. In that case… I live on Bysmal Road. It's not that far from here. I usually walk, But I hope to get my liscence on Thursday. I'd love to walk home with you."  
  
Dib had to catch his breath.  
  
"That's when I hope to get mine, too. I live on the road next to that one. It's not too far. I'm guessing you have Driver's Ed too ,so where should we meet?"  
  
"How about in the lobby?" Dib asked.  
  
"Fine with me. I'll see you later then, Dib."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That afternoon, Dib was rushing to the lobby. He had a fight with the teacher and was late.  
  
I hope she didn't leave.  
  
Dib ran into the lobby and stopped when he saw her.  
  
She really is beautiful. In an odd gothic/skater kinda way.  
  
Sibyl was standing there. Just standing. She was looking at something from the lobby window.  
  
"Sibyl!" Dib walked up to her.  
  
She turned and smiled.  
  
"Sorry I was late. I got in trouble with the teacher."  
  
She laughed. "It's O.K. I'm in no hurry."  
  
Dib opened the door for her and they started to walk down the street. Dib's twisted turn had turned into a loop and his life didn't seem as terrible anymore.  
  
They began talking about this and that and what they were interested in. Amazingly, they both liked the same things, including paranormal studdies.  
  
"I'm not really into the whole bloodsuckers thing, but I do like extraterrestrials and lake monsters." Said Sibyl.  
  
"I like a little bit of everything," replied Dib, " But aliens are my hobby."  
  
  
  
Soon, they got to a small grey house and Sibyl stopped. It was a quaint , junkie house with grey shutters. A trash can was sitting outside near the sidewalk and the mailbox was beaten up.  
  
"So this is your place?" Dib asked, wondering if a girl like her could live in a dump like this.  
  
"Yea. It'll be a lot better and cleaner once I fix it up. I haven't been living here that long."  
  
"'I'? Do you have any parents?" Dib asked.  
  
"Oh…uh…yea. My dad. He sleeps a lot. I do a lot of the chores around here." She answered.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"If you want I could come over and help you sometime, you know, with like, cleaning."  
  
Sibyl grinned.  
  
"Of course you can. I'd like that."  
  
"O.K., well, I better let you go."  
  
Actually, Dib didn't want to go, but he didn't want to stand there like a fool saying nothing.  
  
"O.K. If you really want to help you can come on Saturday. Best if early." Sibyl told him, edging closer.  
  
"I'll be there." Replied Dib.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Sibyl leaned up on her toes and kissed Dib on the cheek.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
Dib turned. "I'll see you tomarrow."  
  
"O.K. Tomarrow."  
  
With that, Dib walked down the street, his heart almost jumping out of his body.  
  
Meanwhile, Sibyl walked inside the door, then shutting it. Her heart pacing the same rhythm.  
  
  
  
Aww….think….more fluffiness!!!!!Aiiii!!!!!lol. I'm gona put more GIR n Zim in it too, of course, havent got there yet.lol. more to come so, please R+R!!!!!!thnx to ne one who might have allready.And thankz in advance to anyone who might possibly hit the button. I do like corrections and advice. Im kinda havin writers block, that's why it sux, but I have some of it planned out.lol. paper is ggggoooooooooddd…lol. Flames are accepted too. This is my better story I think. All my others suck.lol. more to come !!!bye bye!! 


	4. Under The Stars

Note: Awww…you all kno I don't own anything! Except for Sibyl n some other characters you may notice. Lol. I LOVE CORNDOGS!!!!lol. please, R+R!!! Naw, I ain't Jhonen V! You all knew dat too! NE ways, on wit da story!!!hehehe  
  
Italics = thoughts or exageration.  
  
1 Love is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It…  
  
By: SACHI (jus my pen name u all..)  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Dib Membrane got up out of his bed early Saturday morning and stretched.  
  
He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had decided that he was going to change his style over the last summer. He had gotten oval glasses and began wearing more blues, although he still stuck with his trench coat. He gelled his hair up at a different angle, but it still went back.  
  
Slipping the oval glasses over his eyes, he looked over at the clock on his bedside table.  
  
"11:30!?!?" Dib yelled.  
  
1.2 I was supposed to be there early!  
  
He pulled his coat out of his closet full of coats and rushed out the door without breakfast. He ran down the street towards Sibyl's house. It almost seemed a little more cleaner outside already.  
  
1.3 I hope she didn't think I was coming and start without me!  
  
He jogged up to the door and rang the bell. He gritted his teeth to the noise that followed.  
  
They need a new doorbell.  
  
The door opened a crack, then all the way.  
  
"Hiiiiiii!!!!" Sibyl smiled.  
  
"Hey. I came to help." Dib said, peering around her into the house.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, you should come in…"  
  
Dib walked through the door. It wasn't as bad as it was outside. Sibyl motioned to the couch, and Dib sat down, admiring how clean it looked.  
  
"Want a soda or something?" She asked him.  
  
"No thanks. I didn't come here to relax, unless your already done. I hope you didn't do it already."  
  
"No way!" she said, motioning with her hand. "I could use some help."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was around 9:30 by the time they got everything unpacked and cleaned. Dib had a tough time with the chimney and was covered in dust and soot. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV  
  
"You know what?" Dib asked her, out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't met your Dad yet."  
  
"Oh." She replied. "He's been out doing stuff, like errands, and trying to find a job."  
  
Even thought that didn't seem right to Dib he just nodded.  
  
Another silent moment passed by.  
  
"Sibyl?"  
  
"What Dib?"  
  
"I want to show you something." He said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
Dib just smiled and began walking upstairs.  
  
Sibyl went up the stairs halfway and stopped.  
  
"Dib? Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asked him, her voice quivering a little.  
  
"Oh, yea. Tonight's perfect." He replied, his grin growing.  
  
"O.K." She sighed, gulping.  
  
She followed him up the rest of the stairs and into her room.  
  
And then, surprisingly, he went to the window, and opened it.  
  
"Uh, Dib…?" asked, Sibyl, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think it's a little too cold for that?" She asked him, wondering if even he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Nah…"  
  
All of a sudden, he jumped onto the window frame and climbed out onto the roof.  
  
"Dib Membrane! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!?!?!?" She yelled at him, running to the window.  
  
Dib laughed.  
  
He appeared at the window again.  
  
"Oh, C'mon. You know you wanna'. It's clear skies." He told her, holding out his hand.  
  
She just smiled, not knowing what else to do, and grabbed a hold of his hand.  
  
They climbed out on the very top of the roof, looking down over the city.  
  
"Wow, the cities beautiful at night." She said, after sitting down.  
  
"But we're not looking at the city. You have to look over there." Dib stated, pointing south. "There's too much light pollution to see the stars from that direction, so you have to look over there."  
  
Sibyl looked and gasped. The stars were beautiful. You could see hundreds of them. When you looked at the city, you couldn't see any.  
  
A cold gust of wind blew, causing Sibyl to shiver.  
  
Dib, noticing this, took off his jacket and held it out to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said, taking it and smiling. She wrapped it around her and pulled her legs up to her chest. She thought it smelled good.  
  
There was a small pause.  
  
He must be cold, too.  
  
Sibyl looked down and saw his hand laying on the rough shingles of the house. She picked it up and began examining it, like she were a fortune teller. Dib just looked at her with his eyebrow raised. She put his hand on her cheek and frowned when she found it freezing. Dib scooted closer to her and she put her head on his shoulder. The wind started to pick up, and Dib suggested they go back inside.  
  
Once they arrived back inside, Sibyl took off his coat and handed it back to him.  
  
"Thanks again. That was really sweet. It was really thoughtful to go up on the roof like that." She told him, gleaming.  
  
"Your welcome. It was just as good for me as it was for you, but I should be going."  
  
They stood in the hallway, then Sibyl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips.  
  
They pulled apart and Dib placed a hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."  
  
"Maybe" Sibyl said, smiling.  
  
Dib went out the door and began walking down the street towards his house.  
  
He rounded the corner and faced his house. He really didn't want to go there, but he didn't have a choice.  
  
Before entering his house, he yelled and threw his fist in the air.  
  
"Woo hoo! I'm so lucky!!!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meanwhile, Sibyl was thinking the same.  
  
They were falling in love.  
  
But Sibyl knew it wouldn't last.  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwww…..lil Sibyl has a secret!!!! Heheheh. READ CHAPTER FIVE!!! Gosh…its 11:56 at night. Sigh…..R+R please! Thanks to all my reveiws so far, even if there not so good. But falmers and advice are accepted.!!!(!) hey! You guys let me kno what you think could happen. Im introducing GIR n Zim in ch. 5, so get ready for stupidty n maddnes!!!YAY!!! Hi floor, make mE a sanich! 


	5. Secrets

Note: Awww…you all kno I don't own anything! Except for Sibyl (sib, ul) n some other characters you may notice. Lol. I LOVE CORNDOGS!!!!lol. please, R+R!!! Naw, I ain't Jhonen V! You all knew dat too! NE ways, on wit da story!!!hehehe  
  
Italics = thoughts or exaggeration.  
  
1 Love is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It…  
  
By: SACHI (jus my pen name u all..)  
  
1.1 Chapter Five  
  
Sibyl sulked down into her recliner later that night.  
  
She didn't know about him, but she was in love with Dib Membrane.  
  
How could she tell him? How could she tell an innocent guy that she wouldn't be here for long? How could she tell him that she didn't belong here? That she didn't belong on this planet, "Earth?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
At his house, Dib trudged inside the front door, silently, and went upstairs. He noticed that everyone was asleep. Well, Gaz was, his father wasn't there.  
  
I guess that went well.  
  
He opened the door to his room and flattened on his bed. He sighed.  
  
"I wish I could've stayed longer. Just to sit there with her."  
  
A silence crept past, and then he realized,  
  
"I love her."  
  
Suddenly, there was a creak at the door, and Dib turned to see what it was.  
  
Gaz.  
  
"What do you want?" Dib asked , mad for she interrupted his reflection.  
  
"Why were you talking to yourself?" She asked him.  
  
"I dunno. It's not really your business is it?" He told her. He just wanted her to leave so he could sleep.  
  
"No. But you woke me up."  
  
"I was quiet!" Dib yelled.  
  
"No you weren't. Your boots are loud on the stairs. Your door creaks, your floor creaks. You were talking about how you love someone. Who? You know I won't stop until you tell me. Is it Zim?" she asked quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!? Of course not, why would you think that?"  
  
"Nuthin, it's just what a lot of fic writers write." She explained.  
  
"Oh, well, this fic is different!"  
  
"OK, well who is it?"  
  
"Sibyl Gwyne. The girl with the blue hair in school. You know her, don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK, well that's who it is. Now can I go to sleep?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure." Then she left without a word.  
  
He fell asleep quickly that night, dreaming of Sibyl and what might happen in the future.  
  
I think she's the girl I'm gonna marry. I really do.  
  
Meanwhile, In the same house, Gaz had a secret she wasn't planning on telling Dib for awhile. Until it was necessary.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sunday. Dib rose at around 10:00 and did the usual, going to the bathroom, dressing, eating. He decided that he would call Sibyl and see if she wanted to go for a walk.  
  
The phone rang at her house and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?…Hi Dib!…Sure, I'd love to!…We'll meet on the corner in 20 minutes…ok?OK…Bye!" She hung up and smiled. The person on the other line was smiling too.  
  
They both went to get ready and met on the corner where their two streets collided. They were both early and met at the same time. This meant laughter. Each wore a winter coat, Dib's of course was a trench coat, that was lined, and Sibyl had on almost the same thing, except hers was a bluish color. She also had on gloves, where Dib did not.  
  
They began walking and started talking about what they wanted to do with their lives.  
  
"I want to buy my own place and start a business of my own. Something like an Ice Cream or Candy shop where I can see kids being spoiled." Sibyl thought out loud.  
  
They laughed, steam flowing from their mouths.  
  
"What do you want to do with your life, Dib?" She asked him.  
  
"I want to get married, start a family, settle down somewhere, and start my own business. I don't know what kind yet, but I'll get there someday."  
  
Sibyl slowly put her hand into Dibs. "Looks like you've got it all figured out."  
  
Silence passed as the footprints in the snow got closer together.  
  
Then , all of a sudden, Sibyl broke the bond, scooped up some snow, and flung it at Dib.  
  
"Aiii!" It hit him in the stomach.  
  
Dib bent down and gathered up some snow. He threw it at her and hit her in the leg.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!"  
  
The game went on for a couple minutes, until Sibyl pounced on Dib and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Ah HA! Gotcha now!" she told him holding him down by the shoulders.  
  
He tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
"Gosh, your strong. Wouldn't want to make you mad, would I?" He smiled.  
  
Sibyl shook her head. "Nope."  
  
She rolled off of him, and laid down beside him. They looked up above them. The moon was already visible in the clear sky.  
  
"You believe in aliens, don't you?" Dib asked her, out of the blue.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." She told him.  
  
"I know one. His names Zim. He goes to our skool."  
  
"Oh! The green kid? I always thought he was suspicious. He has no ears. Or nose, you know."  
  
Dib smiled. "You, know, your like the only other person in this world that believes me, other than my sister. Since I can remember, I've been trying to unmask him and get him to the proper authorities."  
  
Sibyl didn't want to hear this, she changed the subject.  
  
"What's your sister's name?" asked Sibyl.  
  
"Oh, sorry, her names Gaz. She goes to our skool. She's in 9th grade." He explained.  
  
"Don't know her."  
  
"She's pretty hard to miss. Goth, purple hair, tall, wears black, silent in the hallways. Been suspended three times for beating up people." Dib explained.  
  
"Ohhhh. I might know her." Sibyl laughed.  
  
There was a pause and Sibyl laid her head on Dibs chest.  
  
His heartbeat is really slow. She thought. That's odd.  
  
But he's really soft, and he smells good, too.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Where do you think this relationship is going?" She asked him, snuggling up against him. ( Yes, they ARE still in the snow.^_^)  
  
"Wherever it's going, it's going there good." He smiled.  
  
She smiled, but then frowned. "Dib. I have to tell you something important."  
  
His smile faded.  
  
"You don't sound like it's too good." He told her, turning and looking at her in the eyes.  
  
Sibyl just sighed.  
  
"I think we should go somewhere private, first."  
  
Dib helped her up, noticing they were both soaking wet.  
  
"Maybe we should go to my house and warm up a bit." Dib suggested, seeing her shiver.  
  
"OK."  
  
They began walking hand in hand to Dib's house when they met up with Gaz.  
  
And Zim, who was walking an odd green-looking dog.  
  
Dib frowned.  
  
Why is he with my sister?  
  
The two couples stopped in front of each other.  
  
Gaz looked like one half of her was gonna kill someone, and the other to cry.  
  
Oddly, Sibyl let go of Dib's hand, and began walking in circles around Zim, grinning evilly.  
  
Dib was confused. Gaz looked just as confused as Dib was.  
  
Sibyl was giving Zim some type of look-over. An inspection.  
  
She stopped in front of him and nodded.  
  
"Your right, Dib. He is an alien."  
  
Zim straightened.  
  
"What?!? Oh, no, little Earth child, you see, I am a regular Earth being, just out for a walk with my little Earth being friend."  
  
Sibyl just smiled. "C'mon Dib, let's go."  
  
She took his hand and pulled him around the other couple and toward his house.  
  
While passing the dog, she said "Bye cute little droid."  
  
Once out of earshot, she talked once more.  
  
"Irkens are stupid. They're dumb and stupid." She told him, with a half smile.  
  
"What? Irken? What's that?" Dib asked, surprised.  
  
Sibyl's eyes widened. She frowned.  
  
  
  
I've said too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opps, she let it slip. I guess u all can kinda guess whats goin on. Hehe. Ne ways, didn't get in too much of zim n GIR like I wanted, it ended up being longer than I suspected. O well, there will be more. The gorefest will be ..well….gory….and soon! YAY! Battle scenes are kool. Something big will happen!. This chappy was toooo long!! I had to stop myself!!! Thanx to everyone who R+R!!! and…uh…no thanks to ne wormbabys that didn't. But at least you read it! We'll, more soon!!!YAY! CORNDOGS! 


	6. Why Meeee????

Note: My new pen name and regular username will be CORNDOG! Fits me, doesn't it? Noooo....me not JV, and meee not with Viacom, an mee not wit Nick, (thank GOD!) well, heres the chappy that got messed up.!!! You can never trust a comp! Its gonna be hard to explain everything in this chappy since my comp had to CRASH....*ahem...* so I hope you'll still read!!!  
  
Love Is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It...  
By: CORNDOG!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"No...really...what was that?" Dib asked a silent Sibyl.  
  
They were almost to his house.  
  
She was silent, and stared at the sidewalk. She frowned.  
  
Dib's brain was full of questions. He wanted answers.  
  
When they walked in the door, Sibyl threw down her coat and streaked to the couch.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Sibyl yelled, beginning to cry.  
  
"What's happeneing?" Dib asked her, sitting on the couch next to her.  
  
"This! Right in the middle of everything, something has to go wrong! This sucks."  
  
She pounded on the overly-large couch with her fist.  
  
"Just tell about what you said about Zim. I know you know something."  
  
"What am I now?!? Just one of your info people? For your weird science????" Sibyl yelled at him.  
  
"Look, I'm not the one who's acting weird, OK? Just tell me what's wrong! I promise I'll listen!"  
  
"You promise you won't hurt me?" She asked, with tear stained eyes.  
  
"Of course, why would I?" He asked, saddned that she whould think that.  
  
"Dib...I lied to you..."  
  
He was taken back by this.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I lied to you...about everything...I don't have a family...that house isn't mine...I'm not like you at all..." She said between sobs.  
  
Dib embraced her. "What do you mean...you have to explain it to me..."  
  
"No, Dib, after you hear what I'm about to say, you'll hate me. You won't want to be near me. I'm not like you...not at all. You see, I came here... for a different reason than you. It's very important that I tell you, and I know we will not be able to stay together after I do."  
  
"Nooo...that won't happen...I love you...I always will..." Dib assured her.  
  
"But love has it's boundries, Dib. You can't love me...I am not like you...I am not human. I came from another world. I came to this planet because of my mission. My mission was to come to this planet...'Earth', and prepare it for invasion."  
  
He fell off the couch. He felt like he was going to faint, but he didn't.  
  
"Wha--?" He didn't understand.  
  
"Do you mean your working with Zim?!?" He yelled at her, wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"NO! He is my enemy. I would never work with him...he's too stupid..."  
  
"Then what the HELL is going on?!?" Yelled Dib, over her sniffling.  
  
Sibyl stared blankly.  
  
Suddenly, the silence was broken by the front door bursting open. A dark shadow lay over the couple like a blanket. Someone stepped in and cleared their throat.  
  
"I can tell you what is going on..." said an all-too-familiar voice.  
  
"ZIM?!? What are you doing here?!?" Yelled Dib, jumping up from the couch, Sibyl following him.  
  
Gaz appeared as if by magic at Zim's side.  
  
'Please tell me she's not on his side, now.' Dib thought, frowning.  
"I came here to explain what is going on, pitiful humans." He said, walking up to Dib and Sibyl.  
  
"Please, enlighten me, I would really like to know..." Dib told him, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, you see, little Sibyl here has been lying to you, Dib-human."  
  
She growled.  
  
"She is of the Freian race. This race has been enemies of the Irken Empire ever since their creation. They have been in a battle, over which race is best. This has been occuring for over three-thousand years." He explained to a mystified Dib.  
  
"Three thousand years? Over a little thought that one was better than the other...boy Zim , you really are lame." Dib laughed.  
  
Sibyl shot him a glace that told him, 'Hey! I'm in this too!'  
  
He frowned and looked at the floor again. She smiled.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter, human! This battle is HUGE! And now...the Earth has attracted the attention of the Irken Empire as well as the Freian Army. Yes, it is a small planet, but it is their battleground for the upcomming war. They wage theses 'wars' on planets, and the victor gets to keep the planet as it's territory. The race with the most planets at the end of a specific time range is considored the better race. Right now I think the time limit is set for four-thousand years. The battle is ending, they are now using up all of their better soldiers on the last planets, the Earth will be hit soon, with the mightiest forces it has, and will ever, see." Zim sighed and took in a breath.  
  
"What will happen to Earth?" Dib asked anyone up to answering it.  
  
"The Earth will not survive." Sibyl spoke up.  
  
"Huh...?" Stammered Dib.  
  
"The battle and fire and weapons will destroy it, and everything on it...they don't care weather or not anything survives...they just want the land space. It's dumb, they're only doing it for selfishness. One always wants to be better than the other."  
  
There was silence, the Dib piped up.  
  
"What are you guys going to do? Are you guys going to fight with them? Are you going to help them destroy the Earth?" Dib wondered out loud.  
  
"I think...that Sibyl and I have come to a conclusion." Zim repleid to his question.  
  
"What's that...to go leave Earth and fight in a non-sense battle and kill yourselves for a reason so stupid?" Dib questioned them again. He seemed the one full of questions. Gaz stood like she already knew what was going on. Her face without expression, her eyes cold as stone. But Dib could tell, that deep down in her heart, there was something crying. But she wouldn't show it. Dib knew, she felt something towards the green-skinned boy. And if he knew anything about Zim, he might feel the same way.  
  
"That's the thing...we've decided not to go to war with our commerades. We've decided to stay here on this planet and help it through the war. Zim has come up with a plan." Sibyl told them.  
  
Dib looked shocked. 'I hope it's nothing like his other failiers...' he thought.  
  
"Why are you guys gonna help the Earth...? Don't you want to invade it, Zim?" Dib asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"There are some things on this planet...that could never be destroyed...we could not live with that..."said Zim, with some affection in his eyes, he turned to Gaz, who smiled.  
  
Sibyl glanced at Dib and winked. He grinned and winked back.  
  
"We start training them as soon as possible...we should go..." Zim told them.  
  
"Wait!" Cried Dib, "I have to tell my Dad where I'm going."  
  
The party sighed.  
  
Dib frowned. He called his father on a screen monitor and Professor Membrane's face appeared.  
  
"Hey, Dad. Look, I've got to go with my alien friends to conquer two battling alien races before they destroy the Earth. Okay?" He told him, a serious look upon his gace.  
  
"Well, okay, son, but be home by dinner!" The professor ordered.  
  
Dib nodded and turned off the screen and it floated back to the kitchen.  
  
He turned to see everyone staring at him with odd faces.  
  
"What? He's not the best Dad. But if I don't tell him where I'm going, he'll think I went on some para-science mission to analyse a crazy house. Then he'd have the cops on me."  
  
This was greeted by more odd faces, but they shook them off. Zim took a michrophone-looking device out of his Irken utility pack and cleared his throat.  
  
  
"GIR! Fetch the cruiser!"  
  
  
*************  
  
Lol...yes, Corndog here. This was a good chappy, but chappy seven is the best I think. More fluff...now GAZ has a secret!!! Gosh....the party's so SECRETIVE!!! Aiiiiii! (too much too handle...her head explodes...)BOOM! Phhiishhhhhh......smoke trailing from neck.....lol. well, R+R plaese!! I hope to get at least 30 or 40 bynthe end of this!! I only gots 13!!! And some of them are from me for u fans!!!! Aiiii!!!! Well, thnx n e ways!!! Seven up soon! 


	7. This Has Become Difficult, No?

Note: Awww…you all kno I don't own anything! Except for Sibyl (sib, ul) n some other   
characters you may notice. Lol. I LOVE CORNDOGS!!!!lol. please, R+R!!! Naw, I ain't   
Jhonen V! You all knew dat too! NE ways, on wit da story!!!hehehe  
  
Italics = thoughts or exaggeration.  
  
Love is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It…  
By: SACHI (jus my pen name u all..)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
When GIR arrived with the Irken cruiser, he jumped out and ran to Sibyl.  
  
"Hello junkie SIR unit. You're a cutie."  
  
"Aww..wanna make a sanich?!?!?" GIR yelled, in his own little robot way.  
  
Zim stood on an ottoman, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Here's the plan. Sibyl and I go to our Armadas, which are floating, in combat, in the   
northern hemisphere of site 12. We bring you humans with us, looking as hostages.   
Then, we try to converse the two sides into a peace treaty. If this mission fails, we   
attack them with giant weenies."  
  
"Weenies?" Dib was dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Zim, "Weenies!"  
  
"But we don't have any weenies." Dib told Zim, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Well…we'll…get some! GIR! Fetch some weenies!" he ordered, and GIR went off and   
returned a moment later with truckful of frozen corndogs. (CORNDOGS! ^_^)  
  
"Those are corndogs." Dib pointed out.  
  
"I don't CARE what they are! We will use them…" Zim plastered on an evil face.  
  
  
"If that doesn't work , then Gaz will use her new freak human powers, and destroy   
them all." Zim told him, motioning to Gaz.  
  
"I didn't know Gaz had freak human powers."   
  
"Neither did I." Said gaz herself.  
Suddenly, Zim pushed a button that sent an electric charge through her body.  
  
"Now you do." Said Zim, smirking.  
  
Gaz smiled evily. Now Dib knew why they liked each other, they were both dark.  
  
Great. Thought Dib.  
  
"If you just gave Gaz the powers, why didn't you use them to kill the nemisis, you   
could've-"  
  
"Yes, yes…but…uh…it wouldn't be as…funny. Funny!"  
  
Dib rolled his eyes.  
  
Sibyl sighed. "if this plan is going to work, we must execute it as soon as possible! Is   
everyone with us?!?" She asked eveyone.  
  
Zim, Dib, and Gaz nodded.  
  
"No…wait…I mean yes…no…maybe…well I, aiiiii!!!!" GIR's head exploded.  
  
Sibyl yelped and grabbed onto Dib's coat.  
  
"It's OK, he does that when he's confused." Dib explained.  
  
"Oh. He really IS junkie!" She laughed.  
  
  
After GIR was fixed, they headed aboard Zim's Irken ship and blasted out of the   
atmosphere. After a couple of minutes, the group sighted a large alien craft floating   
above Earth's atmosphere. It was huge, a good quarter mile long, 100 feet wide.  
  
"Looks like a cruise ship to me." Gaz said without emotion.  
  
"It WILL to you in the next couple of days." Exclaimed Sibyl. "It will take us three days   
to get there, and three days back. And who knows how long untill our part of the   
battle will be over." She glanced at Dib with loving eyes.  
  
The Voot Cruiser attached to the massive Freian ship and it was airlocked.  
  
"This way…" Said Sibyl, taking Dib's hand and leading him and the others towards the   
entrance to the quarters.  
  
Sibyl stopped in front of a strange looking enclosed room. "Before you enter this ship, it   
is a must that you complete a full physical, for safety precautions and enviornmental   
sturdiness."  
  
"What's enviornmental sturdiness?" Asked Dib.  
  
"It means that your quarters will be able to function as you need them to. Like if your   
skin was sensitive to light, your room would be darkened."  
  
"Ooohhhhhh…why'd you go all scientific on me?" Dib asked her, thoughtful.  
  
"What, you don't like it?" She laughed.  
  
"I liked your carefree personality, but If that's how you are, then I won't care." Dib   
smiled.  
  
Sibyl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Dib blushed. "I love you, too."  
  
Sibyl broke apart from him. "You guys can go into the chamber now, there will be four   
rooms. One will be labled with your name. The physical will begin when you have   
sealed your doors. You will be a little tired when it stops, just a warning…I'll see you   
when you are finished. GIR will be with me." Sibyl explained.  
  
Dib entered a room full of metal mechanical arms and tools. He gulped.  
  
  
When the physicals were over, they met in the same room where they entered.   
Eyeryone seemed a little tired. It had atken almost thirty minutes. Sibyl was there, but   
was dressed in all black with silver square fastnings. She had on a trench coat made of   
some type of micro fiber that shone. Her hair was now back in two short ponytails   
instead of hanging down.  
  
"WOW…" Dib gaped.  
  
Sibyl looked at herself. "What?"  
  
"You just look…really…cool."  
  
She laughed. "Everyone, I want you to put on these suits , they were especially made   
for the Freian army. These are the toughest suits available." She looked at Zim, who   
crossed his arms. She handed out suits to everyone, except GIR.  
  
GIR was in love with Sibyl. This is so beacause she didn't hurt him or order him around   
like Zim did. Sibyl thought it was cute. GIR was sitting on her shoulders, humming,   
eating a burrito.  
  
"You can go to your quarters now and get changed. Gaz will be sharing a room while   
Dib and I share another. Are there any concerns?"  
  
They all shook their heads. Zim grinned. Dib snapped him a look.  
  
"Then you can go. Your guy's room is down that hallway." She said, pointing Zim and   
Gaz to the right.  
  
She smiled and took Dib's hand. She pulled him down a hallway. Gir followed.  
  
With a small touch of her finger, Sibyl opened the door to a huge room, full of   
equipment. There was a king-sized bed, a dresser-looking item, and an odd-looking   
lamp.  
  
Dib began walking around in amazement, observing his surroundings, collecting mental   
data on everything he saw. He went to touch an object that seemed like a clock, and   
got zapped by an electrical force. He pulled his hand away with a yelp.  
  
"Oh! Sorry…we don't use a wire system like you do on Earth, everything is electricaly   
charged for energy from the ships main energy source, which is presently, your sun."   
She explained, detailed.  
  
"How do you turn it on and off?"  
  
"We use a remote." She said, smiling.  
  
"Figures…"  
  
Dib walked over to the bed, where Sibyl was jumping. He smiled. He glanced at the   
bed, where GIR was sitting, playing with his piggy.  
  
"This seems like an awefully big bed for a person so small." He said, flopping down on   
his back. Sibyl stopped jumping, and sat down.  
  
"Yea…but now I have someone to share it with."  
  
Dib blushed at the idea.  
  
"Do you think we're ready for that…I mean…after everything…" he stammered.  
  
"No…nothing like THAT, silly…I mean, just to sleep…just to lie there…with you…and   
sleep, would be the best." She smiled.  
  
"Oohhhhh…." Said Dib , blushing a more crimson color. He scratched the back of his   
head. "How long till they get here?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Three days at the most…Zim and I need to begin training you tomarrow. It's too late   
to start now. I can see you're already tired. And you'll need your strenghth tomarrow,   
the training will be tough. We had to adjust the settings to fit three months of training   
in three days."  
  
Dib sighed. He stretched out his arms on the bed. It was soft.  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"You should go to sleep now, I'll leave you alone while you change. Here."   
  
Sibyl tossed him a blue long-sleeved shirt and bottoms.  
  
She turned and walked out the door and shut it. Dib could hear GIR yelling , his voice   
getting fainter as they went farther down the hallway.  
  
Dib looked down at the clothes she had given him.  
  
"I hope we can do this…"  
  
  
**************  
  
Chapter Seven was my favorite I think! So far…. At least! R+R please!!! Eight up soon!   
My FF.net has had difficulties…I hope I will still be able to post!!! Gir likes Corndogs,   
too!! Thanks everyone, including those with advice! Remember, flamers are OK…lol.  
(little Dib voice… 'C-ya!') 


	8. Aboard

Note: Awww...you all kno I don't own anything! Except for Sibyl (sib, ul) n some other characters you may notice. Lol. I LOVE CORNDOGS!!!!lol. please, R+R!!! Naw, I ain't Jhonen V! You all knew dat too! NE ways, on wit da story!!!hehehe  
  
Remember: Friends help friends move...real friends help friends move bodies...  
  
Italics = thoughts or exaggeration.  
  
Love is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It...  
By: SACHI (jus my pen name u all..)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Dib got dressed and laid on the bed. This had come up so quickly. Just a day ago he was a guy with an awesome girlfriend who, he thought, really loved him. Everything had been perfect. But, it was now his duty to save the Earth. Someone who had ben trying to save it many times before.   
  
'I wonder where Sibyl went.' He thought to himself as he plced his hands behind his head.  
  
He sighed. 'Surely she doesn't think it takes a human a half an hour to change. Maybe I should go look for her.'  
  
He got up and paced to the door. It took him a minute to find the button to open it, but he soon found a little round blue blue one that he decided to try. It worked.  
  
He walked down the hallway. He found a window that overlooked the Earth. He gaped at it.  
  
"Wow."  
  
But the small planet seemed farther away from the ship than it was when they first got there.  
  
He continued allong a purplish-colored hallway until he got to a large room with two couches. It also housed a TV, which showed their journey to where the Armadas were presently at war. A small figure was sitting at the couch nearest Dib. It was Sibyl. She was starring blankly at the screen which showed her future. She turned and noticed that Dib was starring at it , too.  
  
"Weird ,huh?"  
  
Dib looked down at her questionably.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sibyl looked again at the TV and took a sip of something steaming from what looked like a mug.  
  
"This whole deal...doesn't it seem that when everything in your life is almost perfect, then something stupid happens...and it changes your life." Sibyl told him, frowning when she said the word 'stupid'. "It's all my fault...I should'nt have brought you into this. It's not your fault their fighting. I can't say so much about Zim...but I've ruined your life, so if you want to back out now...it won't matter to me..." She said this with guilt, knowing it DID matter to her. SHE did'nt want him to leave.  
  
"Huh? Look..." he said, sitting down next to her. " You know we're in this together. I'm not gonna back out on you now...not after all that. I've been trying to save the Earth since I can remember. This is my chance to live it up. The thing I did'nt expect is that Zim and I would be on the same side..." He laughed.  
  
Sibyl forced a smile, and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"I just..." She started.  
  
Dib looked over at her encouraging.  
  
"I just...don't want you to die...it's a bigger battle than you think...someone is going to die...there's no way around it. I..." She fell silent, leaning on Dib's shoulder.  
  
He took her hand.  
  
"Don't worry...no one will die...hopefully..."  
They leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by Zim and Gaz, who were entering from the other hallway.   
  
Dib frowned...they were holding hands.  
  
They sat on the couch opposite Dib and Sibyl. There was a pause, then Gaz nudged Zim in his side. He cleared his throat.  
  
"So...'Dib'...how's your spleen?"  
  
Gaz looked at the ceiling in defeat.  
  
"Good...how's your's? Wait...you don't have one!" Dib chuckled to himself.  
  
Sibyl pinched him in the side.  
  
"I mean...what about you?" He asked the green-skinned organizm staring at him.  
  
"Fine...just fine..."  
  
Sibyl and Gaz looked at each other with dissapointed stares. They both sighed.  
  
There was another long pause and Sibyl spoke up.  
  
"Is anyone hungry?"  
  
Dib's stomache growled. "I could go for something , actually. Do you need help? I've never seen an alien kitchen before!"  
  
"He hasn't changed much...has he?" Asked the green boy to his sister.  
  
"Nope." Gaz shook her head.  
  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
"Wow...this is odd..."  
  
"I know..it's nothing like the kitchens you have." Sibyl said, emphisizing on the word 'you'.  
  
"Nope..." Said Dib, placing a finger on a smooth surface that looked extreemly like water, but it was solid.  
  
"Here..." sibyl handed him a bowl filled with what looked like macaroni-and-cheese exept the cheese had been subsituted by a blue substance.  
  
Dib eyed it cautiously.   
  
"It's good." She smiled. He took a bite. It was good.  
  
"Bring some out to Zim and Gaz." She told him...knowing that Zim and Dib should be better friends before the battle.  
  
"OK." He took two bowls sitting on the counter and headed back to the living room. He scuffed over to the couch where the couple sat. He handed a bowl to Gaz, who nodded apriciativly, and one to Zim, who was grinning at it like it was the best thing since sliced bread. Perhaps it was.  
  
"Now THIS is FOOD!" said Zim, grabbing the bowl and shoveling the contents into his mouth with a spork. ( yup...a spork...) He was finished by the time Sibyl came out with hers. She sat down next to Dib and smiled at Zim, who had blue liquid running down his mouth. Gaz stiffeled a laugh.  
  
"I guess you haven't had real food in a while, huh? Just human food..." Sibyl asked him, slurping on her meal.  
  
Zim nodded, licking off the remains of the substance.  
  
"Heh. I, Personally, like human food...and one of my favorites is...AH HA!"  
  
Sibyl whipped out a corndog.(Yes, a corndog.)  
  
Dib laughed.   
  
"Out of all the foods on Earth, you choose, a corndog?" Dib laughed.  
  
She nodded, taking a bite.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Zim, "Your EATING our ammo!"  
  
"Awww...it's just one little corndog!" She smiled and ate the rest in big bites.  
  
Zim glared. Gaz smiled.  
  
After everyone settled down, Sibyl stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'm ready for bed. You gonna come now, Dib? Or you wanna talk more?" She asked him, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'll go. G'nite guys..." He stood up and followed her to the room.  
  
Sibyl waved good-bye. They waved back.  
  
The lights came on when they entered. Sibyl stretched and went to the left side of the bed and pulled back the covers. She slid in and placed her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes but then re-opened them when she realized that Dib was still standing there, watching her.  
  
"Are you gonna sleep standing up, silly?"  
  
He snapped. "O yea..." He laughed.  
He pulled back the sheets and climbed in. It was like, the most comfortable bed he's ever been in. Of course, the only bed he's been in is his own. (lol)  
  
He laid his head on the fluffy pillow and stared at the ceiling. Sibyl did the same.  
  
"Computer...lights..." The lights dimmed down till there werent anymore.   
  
"Holo..." Sibyl smiled in the dark.  
  
On the ceiling became a projected image of the night sky.  
  
Dib awed silently.  
  
"Dib..." asked Sibyl.  
  
"What?"Dib said, turning his head.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"I promise."   
  
With that, she turned on her side and dug her head into his chest. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. They slept like this, only dreaming of each other.  
  
  
Awwww....how cuuuttteee!! J/k. CORNDOGS! I like that part about the ammo. Hee hee. Well, R+R please! I NEED more reviews! Next comes the training...I might have to switch the genre to angst.lol. (The battle) but don't expect n e thing from it...I'm not much a battle ficcer.lol. Thnx for readin'...now I must eat...the mac n cheese thang got to me.. 


	9. Training Day

Note: Awww…you all kno I don't own anything! Except for Sibyl (sib, ul) n some other characters you may notice. Lol. I LOVE CORNDOGS!!!!lol. please, R+R!!! Naw, I ain't Jhonen V! You all knew dat too! NE ways, on wit da story!!!hehehe  
  
Remember: Friends help friends move…real friends help friends move bodies…  
  
Italics = thoughts or exaggeration.  
  
1 Love is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It…  
  
By: Corndog  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
He was running. For something. Or for someone. Sibyl disappeared. He was looking for her. She was around here somewhere, right? He found a window. He glanced outside.  
  
Space.  
  
Emptiness.  
  
Suddenly, a spacecraft appeared. It was moving fast, like something was chasing it. Something was. A craft smaller than the other, running faster. Cannons were brought up aboard the first ship and they began firing at the second. It's aim was true and an engine exploded.  
  
Dib flinched.  
  
With it's remaining strength, the craft shot it's last bit of ammunition and got the oxygen supply. It exploded with a boom. It's contents strewn everywhere. Bits of debris hit the window where Dib watched the display.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
An alarm was set off on the ship he was aboard. Red and yellow lights flashed and strobed.  
  
'Last runner defeated. RETREAT.' The computer echoed through the empty halls.  
  
"What?" Dib thought aloud. "Does this mean that…everyone is…"  
  
Dib squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"No! They can't be! Not now! Not ever!"  
  
He clenched his fists.  
  
"Why?????!!!!!!!?????" He screamed to no one.  
  
  
  
He awoke. Sibyl was standing next to the bed, eyes wide, staring at him. She had a tray in her hands with something that looked like food on it, and a glass of some type of liquid.  
  
"Sorry." He told her, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
"It's okay. You were screaming…in your sleep. I brought you breakfast."  
  
She handed him the tray.  
  
"Oh. Thanks, but you didn't have to." He said, taking a drink of the purplish liquid in the glass. It tasted like something citrus.  
  
"Welcome. Me and Gaz got up early, so we decided to make it for you guys." She smiled.  
  
"I hope it's as good as it was last night. That stuff was good." He laughed.  
  
She sat on the bed and watched him eat.  
  
"What?" Asked Dib in the middle of his meal.  
  
"Nuthin. It's cute."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The way you eat."  
  
"The way I eat?"  
  
"Its just, you take a big bite then you chew for a really long time."  
  
"Okay…" Dib laughed.  
  
Sibyl smiled and got off the bed. She went to the door.  
  
"I'll be in the gathering room…there's a change of clothes on the bed for you to change in. I'll see you in a minute." She strode off down the hallway.  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
Dib looked around and found a set of black clothing and a new trench coat with silver buttons aligned on it.  
  
"How did…?" he asked himself. "Oh well…" He kept eating.  
  
  
  
Dib walked down the long, purple hallway. He came to the big room where he was last night and saw Zim and Gaz sitting at a bar-type table. Sibyl was sitting behind it. Zim was imitating a battle scene and was moving his hands in the air and making booming noises. They were laughing. Dib smiled. He guessed Zim wasn't so bad.  
  
He walked over to the table where they all sat.  
  
"Look who slept in." Said Zim, taking a sip of the same liquid Dib had drank earlier.  
  
"If I remember correctly, YOU slept in as well…" Told Gaz.  
  
Zim blushed. "So…?"  
  
"I think he's getting more human everyday…" Dib told them.  
  
"I agree." Said Sibyl.  
  
"Humph…" Zim crossed his arms. "Are we going to sit and chat or are we going to begin the training?"  
  
Sibyl frowned. "Yes. We should begin as soon as possible."  
  
Zim placed his cup on the counter. "Let's go then." He had no tolerance for patience.  
  
Sibyl nodded. She left her chair and began walking down another undiscovered hallway on the other side of the room. "Follow me."  
  
On the way there she explained what they were going to be doing.  
  
"The thing you will have to know the most about will be flying Freian ships. The war will be in space and you will probably never have to come face to face with your enemy. But you WILL need to know the controls. They should be easy to memorize, it's really not that complicated. I'll have to help all of you…so you might have to be PATIENT…" She said, her eyes narrowing to Zim. She walked up to a large door and pressed a couple of buttons. A floating window popped up and she placed her hand on it, it was scanning her for security purposes.  
  
The door slid open silently, revealing a hangar as big as a football field. It housed about eight blue and purple ships, all equipped with lasers, beams, and sensors of all types.  
  
"These are what you will be flying. They are Freian ship models A-162. They are very destructive. It wouldn't take one long to destroy about ten Irken Runners." She shot Zim a look.  
  
"Introvertors. They could. If controlled by a professional."  
  
Sibyl ignored him. "We will begin now. Zim, you and Gaz can go to that one over there. You will notice that the controls on these are extremely close to the controls on an-"  
  
Zim had fled to one of the machines and had begun playing with the control board.  
  
"Awww…these controls are easy. Gaz! Come here…I can show you how to use these…"  
  
Gaz smiled. She walked over to the ship and Zim helped her in. He stood behind her and put his arms around her to the control panel. He started to explain how to work it.  
  
Dib watched them.  
  
"Don't they make a cute couple?" Sibyl asked him, taking his hand into hers.  
  
"I guess so…now…show me how to work one of these."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After they had gone over the controls and Sibyl had given them quizzes on them, it was time for a test drive.  
  
Gaz was a natural. Zim had no problem teaching her.  
  
Dib was pretty good. He had even amazed himself.  
  
When they got back to the hangar after a small ride, Zim and Gaz were already done and standing outside of their vehicle.  
  
Dib punched in some buttons, telling the ship to land. Perfect.  
  
"You know, Dib…I'm proud of you." She smiled.  
  
"Well, no ones told me that before. Thanks." He beamed.  
  
"Not even your mother?" She asked, disappointed.  
  
"I never knew my mother. She died when I was little. And my Dad was never a big part of my life, so…"  
  
"Oh…I'm sorry Dib."  
  
"It's OK now, It doesn't really matter."  
  
Sibyl leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
End chappie 9! Lol. Yea…it was short…but im no good at stuffs like dat…especially da battle scenes. Def…not for me….Corndogs for ammo?!?!?lol. It's all good. There's another secret. Heh. They still have to train some more, but it wont b as borring 4 u guys!!! Lol. R+R please even if it's a flamer! Thnx! 


	10. Battle Stations

Note: Awww.you all kno I don't own anything! Except for Sibyl (sib, ul) n some other characters you may notice. Lol. I LOVE CORNDOGS!!!!lol. please, R+R!!! Naw, I ain't Jhonen V! You all knew dat too! NE ways, on wit da story!!!hehehe  
  
Remember: Friends help friends move.real friends help friends move bodies.  
  
Italics = thoughts or exaggeration.  
  
Love is Weird, Maybe I'll Study It.  
  
By: Corndog  
  
Chapter Ten (wee! I finally got here!)  
  
It was almost certain that everyone would sleep great that night. It was a tiring day, and everyone was looking forward to the nice, comfy, softness of their pillows. Zim and Gaz were still outside talking when Sibyl and Dib decided to go to bed.  
  
"I can't wait to go to bed." Dib said, yawning.  
  
"Me either. And we still have more training to do tomarrow.missles, and ammo control." Said Sibyl, opening the door to the large room.  
  
Dib flopped on the bed. "Neat."  
  
"Here." Sibyl threw him another pair of pajamas.  
  
It surprised him and he fell of the bed with a thump. He grabbed them and threw them back at Sibyl, hitting her side, she went to throw them back and he ducked. They laughed.  
  
Sibyl rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Let's go to bed now." he said, with a little chuckle in his voice.  
  
They climbed in the large bad and Sibyl comanded the computer to turn off the lights. The darkness fell and they drempt.  
  
In the next room.  
  
"So you haven't told him yet?" Asked Zim, taking off his shirt.  
  
"No. So you think I'M the one to tell him.?" Gaz retorted, slipping into her nightware, which consisted of a tank and a pair of pants.  
  
"He's YOUR brother."  
  
"He just happens to be my brother that HATES you."  
  
"I can deal with him. I don't care what he thinks. He can't change anything." Zim explained.  
  
Gaz walked over and placed herarms around his neck.  
  
"I'm just scared. He'll hate you for sure. I want him to like you.but I didn't see this happening." Tears started to form in her eyes. She had never cried in front of anyone. Not even Dib.  
  
"We can't change it now.and we can't keep it a secret. If you don't want to tell him, I will. But I think it would sound better coming from you." He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
She buried her face in his chest and played with his antennae.  
  
"Hey! You know that tickles!" He took her hands away.  
  
She giggled. "So?"  
  
Zim picked her up in his arms and walked over to the window. He opened the blinds to a full Earth, blue and round.  
  
He stood there, holding her, staring at the small planet.  
  
"You have to admit.it is really.beautiful." Gaz said from her perch, hugging Zim around the neck.  
  
"Yeah.and I had no idea that I, an Invader, would be protecting it." Said Zim, swallowing his pride. "But right now I have something more important to tend to."  
  
Zim looked at Gaz and they kissed deeply.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep." Gaz whispered into his ear. (Or what would be his ear.)  
  
Zim laid her down onto the bed and then climbed in. He placed his arms around her waist and hugged her. She squeezed his hand and looked into his violet eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Zzzzzzt! Zzzzzzt! Zzzzzzt!"  
  
Alarms.  
  
Dib jumped straight out of bed. Sibyl sat up, wide-eyed.  
  
"What is it?!?" Dib asked, looking around for clues.  
  
"The alarm! It means that they've arrived early!"  
  
Dib was confused. "Who?"  
  
"The Armada and the Freian Army! We have to go! The battle will begin soon and most likely without warning!" Sibyl jumped up and began getting dressed. Dib turned and did the same.  
  
They ran down the hallway and met Zim and Gaz, who were also ready and dressed. Gaz had a frightened look on her face, and was grasping Zim's hand. Sibyl too, had hold of Dibs.  
  
"What now?" Asked Gaz.  
  
"The Hangar. We have to go now.or they'll catch us off guard and begin fighting."  
  
Dib was surprised at Zim's expertise. Sibyl nodded. They ran towards the Hangar, and Sibyl opened it. She ran towards the control panel and raised one of the many windows.  
  
Irken and Freian ships were everywhere, already in battle. Blue and purple lazers shooting from everywhich angle, shards of metal and glass littering the scene.  
  
Her eyes went wide and turned to Dib and nodded.  
  
"To your ships!" Sibyl yelled.  
  
Gaz ran to a nearby ship, and Zim ran after her. Once to the ladder, they embraced and kissed. Zim whispered something to Gaz, but Dib couldn't make it out.  
  
He looked at Sibyl and took her hands.  
  
"Be careful." She told him, not looking away from his hazel eyes.  
  
"I will. If you have a problem, no matter how small, send me a transmission. I'll be there." He told her, smiling.  
  
"I know you will. I love you.'  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Sibyl began to climb up the ladder, and let his hand slide out of her grip. He stood there, unable to move. But then, reality hit him and he ran over towards the nearest ship. He climbed up the ladder and jumped into the pilot's seat.  
  
Dib reached for the ignition button and the machine roared to life.  
  
He pressed a couple of square buttons and the ship began to move. Dib placed his hands on the triangular wheel and pushed forward.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Phew.battle scenes scare me...lol.Im not good at em'.lol. sorry for the wait of a short chapter, but I was waiting for ff.net to revive and lost time.lol. member , flmaes are acepted and I would love any advice!! ^^. If you are interested in helping me, leave your e-mail with a review. Thanks for reading! And hopefully reviewing!!  
  
-Corndog 


End file.
